The Lost Prince
by ElmoDaHorse
Summary: Percy Jackson was abandoned by his father at a young age. 12 years later he is falsely accused of killing his step-father, Gabe. At age 16 he is on the run and has become a hardened criminal who despises royalty and fights for his meals. What happens when he ambushes Annabeth Chase, the princess of Athens? If you don't like it, don't read it...MOMENTARY HIATUS.
1. Chance Meeting

**Hey guys! I'm starting a new story. If it's too similar to another just let me know and I'll take it down. We don't need 20 stories that are all the same. If it is too similar, tell me in a ****_nice_**** way. There's no need to be blunt. Anyway, Rick owns all, I just write the fan fiction...**

~oOo~

Poseidon smiled down at the baby boy in front of him. The child had his black hair and sea-green eyes that were unique. Poseidon had fallen for his wife's maid, a lovely lady by the name of Sally. They had had the boy who, by rights, was a prince. The only problem was that if Amphitrite, his wife, found out he would be a dead man. Sally and Poseidon had decided to send her to the outskirts of the Underworld so as to keep away from Poseidon's palace lest the people find out about the new prince. Sally also agreed to never tell the boy his royal lineage. Thus, Poseidon was saying goodbye to his son.

"Be safe and stay strong for your mother." He whispered to the child. He handed the boy to his mother.

"Name him Perseus. Maybe he will inherit his good fortune, especially where you are going." Poseidon said. He was sad to see Sally go. He loved her more than he ever did Amphitrite. Sally Jackson nodded.

"Goodbye. Maybe he will. Will you eventually tell about the fact that he's a prince?" Poseidon shrugged.

"Maybe. I will wait 12 years or until Amphitrite finds out. It might end up sooner with the amount she gossips." Sally nodded again.

"I will see again, just maybe not when we expect it." She kissed his cheek one last time before turning and walking briskly off into the Underworld to find a decent home.

~oOo~

(12 years later)

A young boy of twelve years opened the door to his home.

"Mom?" He called. There was no answer. He walked further into the living room and grimaced at the sight of his step-father, Gabe. He hated the old sot but his mother insisted that he was good for them, how, Percy didn't know. Perseus Jackson, more often known as Percy, lived in a lighter part of the Underworld. He had some friends that actually _lived_ in Tartarus, the worst part of the Underworld. He shook his head when he saw the Gabe was drunk again. Percy trudged up to his room which Gabe dumped all of his junk. Empty beer bottles, cigarettes, lighters and papers littered the floor of Percy's room, in some places the mounds rising two feet high. It was disgusting and no matter how much Percy cleaned the room, it only came out worse. He had learned that when he had cleaned the room completely. Gabe had noticed and had invited all of his drinking buddys over. By morning, the room was once again dirty. Percy shook his head at the thought as he picked up two beer bottles and threw them out the window into the bin he had hidden when he was younger. He heard a _thump_ downstairs which meant that Gabe was up. He pursed his lips and walked down to the kitchen. Sure enough, Gabe had his stupid head in the fridge looking for some dip that Percy's mother had made. Percy cleared his throat and Gabe spun around.

"What do you want, bastard?" He snarled.

"Maybe if you could clean up a bit, _asshole_." He sneered back. If his mother was here, he wouldn't have said that word _at all._ **(A/N: I don't actually swear unless i get really angry. If you live where I live it's hard not to swear. Sorry for any cussing in later chapters.)**

"I wouldn't be so pleased _brainy boy_. Your school sent your reports home. I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" His step-father shot back. Percy shrugged.

"Getting kicked out of school is better than sitting around drinking beer and smoking all day!" Gabe snarled again.

"Shut your trap, loser!"

"No I won't!"

"Do you want me to hit you?" Percy smirked.

"Like to try, would you?" he advanced a bit and Gabe took a step back. Neither noticed the scaffolding on the kitchens side was loose. Gabe took another step back and lost his footing. He crashed through the scaffolding and landed in wet cement, breaking his neck. An hour later the Legionnaires as they called the guards came and found a boy of twelve with black hair and green eyes, staring with an expression of relish, shock and worry. The guards took it the wrong way.

"Get the boy. He killed his step-father!" The head of the Guard commanded. His name was Octavian. He was 14 and the spoke powerfully. The boy's head snapped up.

"No! He fell!" The boy exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Your are at the scene of the crime. You will be charged with man slaughter." Octavian spat. Young Percy glared making the guards shrink back.

"Gabe couldn't fit under the title of man. He was a pig." He growled. "You won't find me Octavian. I'm leaving." With that Percy ran off, the guard chasing after him as he wove through the streets of the Underworld. Eventually The Guard came to a dead end with no sign of the boy.

~oOo~

(4 years later. Percy is still on the run.)

"Please Pipes!" Annabeth Chase, the princess of Athens tugged her friend, Piper's hand.

"Piper, I really need that book for my latest architecture!"

"Ugh! Fine Annabeth. But if we get in trouble I have every right to blame you!" Piper pointed an accusing finger at her long time friend who smiled back.

"Come on then!" Annabeth resumed her pulling. They ran and ran, taking streets and asking directions until they reached a dead end. They turned around, ready to go back the way they came but found a boy about their age (16) leaning casually against a wall and sharpening a knife.

"Hello ladies, Welcome to the Underworld." He said lightly, not looking up from his knife sharpening. Annabeth moved to go around him but he swiftly stepped in her way.

"Ah ah ahh. Nope, I don't think you'll be leaving." He said finally looking up. His eyes were a gorgeous sea-green and his black hair partially covered them. Despite the fact that Annabeth thought he was a good-for-nothing scoundrel she had to admit he was good-looking. He slid his knife into an invisible sheath that must have been hidden in his jacket. He cocked his head to one side and studied Annabeth and Piper thoughtfully.

"Might get a good price if I went to Tartarus. Good-looking enough." A boy's laugh echoed in the alley way.

"That's low Perce. Even for you." A boy no older than 14 appeared out of the shadows. He had olive skin, wavy black hair that looked silky and dark brown eyes. All his clothes were black. He had a black jacket on, ripped black jeans, black boots that had buckles on them and a thin, black sword hung by the boy's side. Instead of a belt he wore a chain, his shirt was covered in pictures of skeletons and a skull ring adorned his right hand. In all, he looked emo. The thought almost made Annabeth laugh out loud but he shot her a glare fit to kill. A female voice cleared their throat.

"Watch what you say Death Boy. You can't talk." A girl the same age as the younger boy walked confidently down the Alley way and stood on the green-eyed boy's left whilst the younger boy stood at his right. The girl looked a bit goth but a hell of a lot more punk. Her hair was spiky and a dark black like the two boys beside her. She wore skin tight jeans that were ripped a bit, combat boots that went up to her knees with socks peeping out the top, chains hung from her sides, a shirt that had a picture of a doll with an arrow spewing blood adorned her and it said 'Death to Barbie', a black leather jacket went to her waist and had studs on the shoulders, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows showing black nail polish a beautiful silver bracelet that should've been wrong with the outfit but fit just fine. She wore heavy grey-black eye shadow and lots of mascara, making her pale complexion paler. The light freckles on her nose didn't match the nose piercing she had, her eyes were startling, icy blue that looked familiar but Annabeth couldn't place it. Her left ear had earrings like steps going up them whilst the other ear had only two and finally on her head, a beautiful diadem that looked like it matched the bracelet. The girl had a confident, mess-with-me-and-I'll-kick-your-ass type of aura which was weird but made her very intimidating. The body language of the three made it apparent that they were close. The 'Perce' guy glared at them.

"We have a job to do. If I don't get drachmas soon, I'll be a dead man." 'Perce' spat. The girl laughed.

"Your already considered a 'dead man' Percy. Look, they've put up new posters. Your lucky your the leader of the Half-Bloods otherwise you would have everyone on your doorstep." Percy sneered.

"You keep to your business Thalia and I'll keep to mine." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Over-dramatic much?"

"Watch it Hunter." Percy growled at 'Thalia'. The last of the trio pouted.

"Guys I am not feelin' the love here." Percy snorted at what the boy said.

"Keep thinking that way Nico and you'll be like G-man."

"Percy! You shouldn't have said his name! They're witnesses!" She hissed pointing at Annabeth and Piper who had been watching in rapt fascination. Piper backed up only to run into something. Annabeth looked behind her friend and saw a large guy, maybe 18 with dark skin and a kind smile.

"Sorry about those three. We call them the cousins." His voice was deep and calming. Percy snorted rudely.

"Have the Stolls finished their run yet?" The big black guy nodded.

"They'll be here soon. I found another one too." He pulled a hispanic boy dressed in the royal colours of Hephaestus out from behind him. He was maybe 15 with a trouble-maker smirk. He was cleaner than most of the people here too, like he could afford a shower. He grinned round while pulling out some nuts and bolts and fiddling with them, making something. Piper gasped beside her and she looked at her friend.

"Leo?" She whispered, eyes wide. The hispanic boy looked up grinning like a madman.

"Hey Beauty Queen." He greeted. Piper looked furious.

"Don't you _dare_ use that name Repair Boy!" She shot back at him. He threw a small, metal plane at her.

"That's for using that child-hood nickname!" He poked his tongue out at her childishly. Percy growled and stepped in grabbing Leo's shirt.

"Look kid, either your here to trade or not. What'll it be?" He threatened. Leo turned whiter.

"Um, I've got nowhere to go. I'm good with machines." Percy shoved the boy and Leo stumbled backwards.

"Beckendorf, take him under your wing. I don't have time to train him. Besides, if he's good with machines, it might just work to our advantage." Beckendorf nodded.

"Sure Perce." The big guy led Leo off down the alley way. Annabeth turned to Percy.

"Why are you so mean?" She demanded. He snarled.

"Look Blondie, when you grow up in the Underworld, you don't trust anyone but your closest friends. You learn to toughen up and don't take shit from people you know you can take down. The people you can't, you treat with respect and stay vigilant. People are unpredicatable. You learn not to trust them. I learned that the hard way." Annabeth glared at him.

"Don't-call-me-_blondie_!" She said through gritted teeth. Percy laughed.

"Well, if you gave me your name I wouldn't have to." She sneered at what he said.

"If you knew who I was you wouldn't mess with me." Percy glowered and got in her face.

"If you knew who _i_ am, you wouldn't be so forward with me, _Blondie_." He spat on the ground near her feet. The sound of laughter and footsteps reached their ears. Percy turned, a scowl on his face. Two boys so alike they could've passed for twins were standing there laughing their heads off and leaning on each other. They looked up and saw Percy. Their grins disappeared quickly.

"'Sup Perce." One greeted.

"Hey Percy." The other said. Percy nodded to them both.

"Travis, Conner. D'you get those drachma? I need them, _now_." The supposed twins grinned and held out hands full of the golden coins the size of 50 cent pieces. **(A/N: Aussie coin if your asking. Yeah I know, Australia is just too awesome...;P)**

"Thanks." Percy grabbed them and stuffed them into a pocket in his jacket, his face considerably happier about the money. _Money loving idiot,_ she thought. Travis, the taller one she wasn't sure. **(A/N: Neither am I for your information.)** He slung an arm around her shoulders, grinning at her.

"Ahh, my dear lady what may I do for you?"

"Steal that lovely necklace that I could sell." Percy grumbled. She pursed her lips. Percy whatever-his-last-name-was seemed to be quite the bargain man. She almost wondered why. Instead she shoved Travis off her shoulder making him frown.

"That's not nice."

"Get going Stolls. House in Asphodel needs breaking into. Maybe you can get some other valuables?" Percy shooed the brown haired boys off. They grinned and disappeared.

"How do you do that?" Piper glared at them all. Nico looked surprised.

"What disappear into shadows? That's easy." He said in amazement.

"And a good get away from Guards." Percy added under his breath. Annabeth glared at him.

"Loser." She mumbled. His eyes blazed.

"Just because I live here doesn't mean I'm any different to anyone else." He said clearly but Annabeth could hear the quiver in his voice. It was almost like he was broken but that couldn't be right. Here he was, a hardened criminal with no shame or history.

"Yes you are. Your a scoundrel, good-for-nothing son of a bi-" Next thing she knew she was against the wall with a knife at her throat and his face in her's.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence." He spat. She glared at him.

"Your lucky I don't kill people unless I have to." He said quietly. He let go of her. Now it was only Piper, him and Annabeth.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?" He asked with a bit of distaste.

"I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Piper McLean." She gestured to herself and her friend. "Now who're you?" He drew himself up a bit and looked into the shadows.

"Percy Jackson and if you don't keep quiet, your worst nightmare." He said simply. Annabeth and Piper gasped and he smirked.

"Leader of the Half-Bloods at your service. Tell Octavian I send my love. Run little princess, we wouldn't want a scoundrel to attack you, now would we?" With that, he disappeared into the shadows like the rest of his team. Annabeth was shell-shocked. She had just come out of an encounter with the deadliest man in the Underworld. She shook her head and checked her pockets. They came up empty.

"PERCY JACKSON!" she screamed. She heard faint chuckling which made her even madder as she stormed down the alley way, towards home.

~oOo~

**Yes? No? To similar to another? Should I continue? It's up to you peeps, your the audience... R&R please.**


	2. Accursed Necklace

**Second chapter of an awesome story. I've been busy updating some of my other stories and was getting side-tracked between chores that my parents gave me (My school finished a week earlier than my brother's, mother's and step-father's. Sucks to be them!), reading other fanfics and updating my own. This gets really old but disclaimer to Rick... -_-**

~oOo~

Percy strode through the Underworld and into it's darkest part, Tartarus. The first time Percy had went there, he had almost, ahem, shitted himself. Cruel husbands beat their wives, children were thrown, naked, onto the streets, creepy old women with barely any teeth tried to sell things that were more likely rat's guts than chicken. Rubbish littered the alley ways and the water was so polluted it ran slower than a glacier moving. He slipped through the streets like he had lived there his whole life, which wasn't true. He'd only lived there for four years, occasionally dropping money and supplies off to his mother and her new husband that actually loved her. His name was Paul Blofis and, despite his name, treated Percy well, ignoring the fact that he lead the most dangerous group in the Underworld. There was another group that weren't made up of scoundrels. The Legion as they called themselves lived in Alexandria and would sometimes come to the Underworld. Half the time it failed because they didn't know the streets like Percy's group did. Percy's group were the dregs of a low-life community, the outcasts of the outcasts. As far as the Legion saw it, The Half-Bloods were no better than the naked children in the darker bits of the Underworld. When the groups did clash, the Half-Bloods always seemed to come out on top. Percy's group weren't properly trained. They played dirty street fighting. Percy had learned how to fight with a sword from an old man with a wild beard and brown hair. He had gotten Beckendorf to make swords for them all and taught them how to fight like a guard and not like dirty street scum. In return the Stolls had taught him the things necessary to break into houses and steal from people, Beckendorf taught him about bombs especially Greek fire which would burn anywhere and burn anything, Thalia was the fiercest unless Percy was mad, she taught everyone how to be really intimidating. Nico, being the son of Hades who owned the Underworld and Tartarus taught them how to slip into shadows. The trick was finding the right one and the one with the trap door. Percy strode to a blood red door and knocked lightly. Immediately a huge man opened it. He may not have been as large as Hephaestus but this guy was intimidating. He had leather jeans/pants tucked into combat boots that had studs on them, a large hunting knife was strapped to his thigh and one of those punk belts, a sleeveless red shirt covered his torso and an also sleeveless jacket went over.

"What do you want Jackson?" He voice rumbled.

"Wanted to see if your _girlfriend_ would like to trade something for me." He sneered. The guy's name was Ares, after the Greek war god and if suited him too. Ares had only been beaten by one person and that person was standing in front of him. Percy had gotten into a fight with him once and humiliated Ares by beating him. The authorities were too scared to intervene, the cowards. They all knew Ares was the best fighter and that he could've ripped their throats out easy as. The Guards also knew Percy's group well and, unless they had the Legion with them, they never stood a chance against the Half-Bloods. Ares' girlfriend, Aphrodite, named after a greek goddess appeared. She dealt with all the jewellery that passed through the Underworld. How Ares could land someone so nice was beyond Percy.

"What can I do for you Percy?" Aphrodite was nice to him unlike Ares. Percy held out the necklace he had taken from the princess or whatever monarch she was. Percy couldn't care less. As long as he got money to pay for his mother and step-father he was happy.

"I stole this, off the princess." Percy was a head taller than her so she had to look up. She blinked a bit before narrowing her eyes.

"When was this?"

"Why just this morning. Her and her little buddy found a dead-end. We just helped them...a little bit." Aphrodite glared at him.

"That wasn't the best thing to do Percy." He shrugged at what she said.

"Whatever helps me provide for my family is fair game. She was the one in the Underworld. She had it coming." Aphrodite sighed.

"You used to be so innocent when you were smaller..." She trailed off in seemingly old thoughts.

"Yeah, well, I grew up Aphrodite. Now, how much do you think that's worth?" Aphrodite looked down at the necklace again before thrusting it back at him.

"Don't try to sell that."

"Why?" Percy cried. Her gaze hardened.

"Because no one will pay for stolen royal goods!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

"Sell it if you like but it will only bring you trouble. You should find the Princess and give it back." Percy stared at her, incredulous.

"I highly doubt that! Octavian has probably already doubled her 'escort'. I would practically have to give myself up!"

"Maybe it's time you did Percy. This game has gone on too long." She shook her head, somehow managing not to usurp any curls.

"Octavian hasn't doubled the Guard." Ares' deep voice called out. Aphrodite glanced back before clasping Percy's hands with her own.

"Go; before I change my mind. Don't come back until you get rid of that necklace. It brings misfortune." She pushed him out the door and closed it gently. Percy was bewildered. That was strange. Usually Aphrodite was jumping at the chance to trade jewellery. He shook his head and walked off to his group.

~oOo~

Thalia glared at her 'cousin' who snarled at her.

"Coward are you?" She sneered. Percy gave his signature death glare.

"No." was all he said. He turned his back to her and she grabbed his shoulder, pulling him around.

"What?!" He snarled loudly. Thalia was taken aback. She had seen Percy angrier but _this_ was a bad sign. She held up her hands in front of her, palms facing the 16 year old.

"Calm down, cuz. I just wanted to know why you still have _that_, " she pointed to the necklace, "and why your so huffed up!" Percy took in a sharp breath.

"Aphrodite told me to give back the necklace. Apparently it shall 'only bring misfortune'! What kind of warning is that?!" He cried, throwing up his hands.

"If I don't have food for my mother and Paul tonight, they'll starve. I can't allow that!" He said. He fell to the ground and slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing they were starving. For them, food is hard enough to come by." Percy looked up, "Can you help me smuggle the darned thing in?" Thalia grinned.

"Now _that's_ more like the Kelp Head I know!"

~oOo~

**Sorry it's so short. My other story, After the Giant War has really taken off. I've got around 118 reviews for it. Five or more reviews and I'll be happy to update as soon as I can.**

**Elmo says goodbye! :P**


	3. Late night meetings

**Okay, I haven't updated for a VERY long time because of other stories. I just update when I want and I want to update so that's what I'm doing. Reviews help too...There's a difference between the name 'Rick' and 'Elmo'...**

* * *

Percy lay on his back while Thalia paced. Nico sat in a corner, the Stolls were blowing things up in the second storey, making Thalia angrier every time a small explosion went off. Both Beckendorf and Leo were tinkering with bits of metal and wire, listening to the three 'cousins' argue.

"Percy! You can't! It's suicide!"

"Thalia! I've done more dangerous things. I can take care of myself!" Percy spat back. Thalia glared at her ridiculously stupid cousin.

"Kelp Head, you're being thick. Nico or I would have a better chance, heck, the _Stolls_ would be better!"

"Oooh! Did Thalia just compliment us?" Travis grinned down the arguing pair from above. Conner winked at his brother.

"Why Travis! I think she did!" Thalia threw a rock at them and they ducked.

"If you mention that I complimented you at _all_ you won't be having any children." She growled. The Stolls whimpered.

"Yes Ma'am." They squeaked before turning back to their experiments.

"And keep it down up there!" Thalia yelled. There was a soft curse, a thump, even more cursing a "Shut up Conner! I do not like Katie!". There was some laughing and Thalia huffed.

"Never mind." She said before turning back to Percy.

"What the hell do you think you're going to achieve by sneaking into the castle?"

"Meeting a princess?" He said sarcastically, holding up the necklace. She snatched for it but he moved so her hand whipped through thin air.

"Nuh Ahh! Me or no one Thalia!" He said. She glared even more.

"Fine, if you get captured Kelp Head, it isn't my fault!"

"It never was!" Percy swung his legs off the couch and rose to his feet. "I'm going."

* * *

Annabeth had done nothing interesting all day. She had been told at breakfast that she would have to choose between two suitors by the names of Ethan Nakamura and Luke Castellan. She had meet _Mr._ Castellan. Around the same time as breakfast Supposedly, Nakamura would arrive tomorrow. Luke Castellan had put on a good show. He acted humble, loving, as though he was a good husband for a princess. He acted too _perfect_. She shuddered. Something in his eyes told her that he shouldn't be trusted. One other person that shouldn't be trusted was Percy Jackson. Alas, there was something about him that made Annabeth think twice though. When she had met him, no matter how intimidating he was, she still felt he could be trusted. Just then, her blonde haired suitor walked past.

"Annabeth! I was wondering when I would see you again!" Luke greeted her cheerily. She frowned at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Castellan, I happened to be busy." Her encounter with the scoundrel of Hades had happened yesterday. Annabeth had woken up, had breakfast, been told about the two suitors and spent the rest of the day talking to Piper. Luke's blue eyes glittered strangely as he inclined his head.

"Of course. The duties of royalty are great and must be attended to regularly." Castellan had a silver tongue when he wanted to. He gave a charming smile that was corrupted by the scar on his cheek. Annabeth forced back a wince as the deformation stretched.

"If you don't mind my asking, sir. How did you acquire that scar?"

"A certain villain by the name of Percy Jackson." Annabeth felt a chill work its way down her spine at the name.

"And how did he manage that? I have a feeling you are a fine swordsman." Maybe a bit too much flattery?

"A small squabble over something un-important." He waved his hand airily but Annabeth got the impression it was anything _but_ a small squabble.

"Yes, he is quite the mischief maker."

"That he is, my lady." Annabeth nodded.

"If you don't mind, I will be on my way." She moved to step around him but he blocked her. She looked up at him and he breathed down on her. She couldn't help comparing how much older he was to Percy Jackson, how Luke's blue eyes had nothing on Percy's which had held so much emotion, just like the sea. Nor, could she stop comparing how the two men differed. Apparently Percy Jackson had left _quite_ the impression on her. Annabeth also noted how careful Percy had still been during their short confrontation. He had still respected her to an extent whereas Luke, well, he was trying to put his hands everywhere. Annabeth pulled away quickly.

"Sir, stop-"

"A pretty thing like you should have company on this lonely night. I don't want to be on my lonesome." His breath smelled faintly of alcohol.

"Excuse me sir but I have to get going." Annabeth again, pulled away and straighten her dress. "Guards!" She called two men, one shorter than the other by a foot appeared.

"Yes milady?"

"Please escort Mr. Castellan back to his quarters. He has had a long night." The guards obliged and lead the man back to his rooms. Annabeth walked swiftly down the halls to her room where she opened the door quickly and shut it just as fast.

"Bit lonely then?" A voice called out behind her. She whipped 'round. Percy Jackson was leaning against the frame of Annabeth large window which was open. Annabeth like the over-sized window of her room. It provided light in vast amounts but now, as she glared at the boy her age who was standing on her window sill, a regret of asking for a window that large arose in her.

"What have you come for? To steal more of my things?" The boy grinned.

"Actually, I've been told to return something." His hand appeared in the space next to him and from it, dangled the necklace she had gotten from her mother at the age of 7. The blonde girl raised an eyebrow.

"The necklace is very valuable. Why would you return something that could bring you much fortune?" He looked down.

"I was told that keeping this necklace would also bring me much more misfortune than I would like. I would give it to my mother but if the Guards found it in her possession well, I don't want her in trouble do I?"

"I didn't think you would care about anyone." Percy stepped down from the sill, into the dark room. He looked even more dangerous in the half light. So much so that Annabeth took a small step back. The boy smiled, his teeth startling white in the gloom.

"Now, there you would be wrong if you didn't know me which I suppose you don't. If you knew me, you wouldn't suggest such a thing."

"Well, then, I'll stick to my theory that you don't care about people." Anger swirled in his eyes.

"I care about my gang, my family. I never killed my stepfather either. He was foolish enough to never fix the scaffolding on the kitchen. He brought about his own fate by not getting off his fat, lazy, ass. He was the one who took the step backwards by choice. He fell, hit the cement and he broke his neck. That pig deserved every bit of hell he got, princess." Percy spat on the ground and Annabeth winced. "He also hit my mother." The boy added quietly. A man would _hit_ a woman? No, Jackson must have been lying. He was just trying to get on her good side. Annabeth took a step back.

"I don't believe you!" Her raised voice brought guards to the door. Percy threw the necklace at her and by reflex she caught it. He turned to the window but it was too late. Guards streamed into Annabeth's room, throwing ropes around the black-haired boy's wrists, neck and ankles. He was on his knees and straining against the thick ropes when Octavian came in followed by Luke and another man with an eye-patch. The man with one eye also had dark hair. He went up to the boy who continued to struggle and grabbed his jaw to make Jackson face him.

"Never thought I'd see you again, Jackson." The man muttered.

"Next time you should watch who you try to feel up Nakamura." Jackson spat in 'Nakamura's' face, making the slightly older man back up.

"You shouldn't talk or misbehave. It wouldn't be wise as you're tied up at the moment." With a shock, Annabeth realized the Nakamura guy was the other suitor.

"I suppose you'd like to torture me for sticking my dagger through your eye." Nakamura snarled and stepped forward, striking the young man hard across the cheek.

"That was a girl's slap, Ethan." Ethan once again stepped forward to do worse but Luke grabbed his arm.

"Not yet." The sandy blonde said quietly. Annabeth's dark haired suitor stepped back and nodded.

"Take him to the dungeons." Percy threw Annabeth one last look.

"I'm many things but even I wouldn't be stupid enough to lie to royalty." His expression screamed _I was telling the truth!_ Again, Annabeth pondered whether Percy Jackson really _was_ what his reputation spoke of.

* * *

**Enjoy lovely people. Maybe 20 reviews and I ****_might_**** update? :)**


	4. Whippings and prison

**Here is chapter...4? Hmm, this story is coming along nicely I think. I'm obviously not Rick, seriously my name is ELMO. But that's okay, you didn't know, but now you do so maybe I won't have to write disclaimers so often...**

* * *

The next morning, Percy Jackson was due for a whipping in front of the entirety of Athens. Annabeth watched with mixed emotions as two Guards dragged him up to a wooden stage, towards a wooden pole where he was tied.

"Percy Jackson," The boy winced at his name. Octavian read on, "has been sentenced to a 100 whippings for treason, theft, murder and numerous other felonies. Captain, if you will." The blonde stepped aside for the Captain to start the whipping. Annabeth wasn't sure what to think as a red line appeared on Jackson's back. He winced. Twenty strikes later, Percy's back was laid open so badly, blood gushed down his back. Annabeth saw something flash dangerously in his eyes. Anger, maybe concern? A warning? Another lash and he yelled.

"NO! PLEASE! NO! DON'T!" His face contorted in pain. Octavian laughed.

"You think to stay the whip after the crimes you have committed?" Percy spat in his face.

"The only thing I wish to stay is your tongue. Shut up before I cut it out!" Octavian sneered.

"Lash him." He spat. Annabeth averted her head away. Lashing was cruelty. Even _Jackson_ didn't deserve that many lashes. Her gaze caught movement. A young dark haired boy stood in the shadows, barely there. Another person appeared beside him. It was the dark haired girl. The Goth/Punk one. Thalia glared at Annabeth and mouthed _You hurt my 'cousin'. I won't hesitate to hurt you._ Annabeth shivered at the hard glare.

"Piper," She leaned over to her friend. "did you see them?" The brown haired girl nodded.

"Yes. Weren't they the ones from the alley?"

"Yeah. I don't think it was a bright idea for me to argue with their leader."

"But you didn't get him caught. Did you?"

"Yes. I did." Annabeth turned to her friend. "Piper, I'll have their whole gang after me. I won't be able to go anywhere. Besides, you saw how they just appeared. It was like they were already there."

"Annabeth, I think you should talk to Percy later." Piper's muti-coloured orbs swirled. She smiled and patted Annabeth's forearm. "I'm sure he won't be complaining." Her eyes twinkled and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Piper, that would never happen." Piper's eyes widened.

"You like him! Wait until I tell Silena!" Annabeth jumped as a scream pierced the air. Her head whipped to Percy just as his voice broke. He had yelled so loudly he had torn the soft tissue in his throat. He coughed and spat blood. The crowd jeered. Percy glared at them and they fell silent.

"CONTINUE THE WHIPPING!" Octavian bellowed. _Crack!_ Percy yelled hoarsely, not completely able to because of his throat.

* * *

Annabeth walked quickly to her room. The wooden door had a note nailed to it. The paper read: _You have 5 days to get Percy out of there. If you don't, well, you might want to get him out of there.- Thalia_

"Hades." Annabeth swore quietly. She spun and set off at a faster pace to the dungeons. The Guards parted before her as she made her way to Percy's cell. It was in it's own separate place, away from the other criminals they kept there.

"Open the door." She commanded. Octavian looked at her suspiciously.

"Princess, wouldn't it be better if you go back to your room? What would you want with a criminal?"

"That is none of your business. Open the door and leave us." Octavian inclined his head, opened the metal door and proceded to walk away, taking the other guards with him. She stepped through.

"Percy?" She asked quietly. Chains jingled violently. A low moan permeated the stale air of the dim, stone walls. Something dripped onto the floor, making Annabeth peer down. She took a step back at the sight of blood, dripping slowly. Her gaze traveled to the boy in front of her. His black hair, dishevelled, wrists incased in iron, chains pulling his arms upwards yet almost horizontal. More chains kept his feet in place even though he couldn't stand as the chains on his arms kept him in the air.

"What do you want?" His voice was low and raspy, like a file dragged over gravel. Annabeth slowly walked around him, taking in his wounds. His back was completely covered in dried blood that had turned black, his wrists had been torn from the old iron and bled steadily. "What do you want?" He repeated.

"I-Thalia left a note...on my door. She said I would have to get you out before five days passed. She didn't say straight out but-"

"She meant to kill you if you failed. I know Thalia. She would not heasitate with such a threat. You know why they won't come. I specifically told them not to."

"At the whipping, I know." He looked up for once and Annabeth was shocked. His green/blue eyes were dull with pain in comparison to when she had first met him, his face gaunt and bags, slightly black under his eyes.

"You're smart...for a blonde."

"Hair colour shouldn't contradict how smart we are. What if someone with black hair was dumb?" The boy inclined his head very slightly, cracking it all the same. He winced and coughed up blood.

"Touche I suppose. Now, why are you here? I am just as much a criminal as any other in this prison." Annabeth again took his appearance in and realised he was bare except for old trousers. The muscles in his shoulders were tense with the strain the chains were putting on his arms. She gulped and wished he had a shirt on.

"You aren't a killer. I can see it in your eyes just as much as you told me so last night." He sighed.

"You still don't know why your here, do you?"

"Possibly I'm concerned with your welfare." He snorted.

"If you were concerned with my welfare you would've paid the people in the Underworld. Instead, you let us die, we had to find other ways to get money, food, shelter. You left us to die." He sent her a glare fit to kill. She sent him one back.

"Why did you come to return my necklace?"

"Ahh, finally a question worth answering." He gave a small laugh. "I already explained that. It would've been bad to sell it on the Furies. They're the people who trade everything. If I came in holding the necklace, it would've killed my rep. Even in the Underworld it's unheard of to steal from the Royal snobs. Are you a snob?"

"What?" She shot back, off guard. He shrugged.

"I 'spose you're just like all the other ones I've met, all high and mighty. I think Luke might be more your type then. He's a bit of a show pony. You two would probably look good together. Or so Aphrodite says."

"Aphrodite? Like that lady who knows all about love and whatever?"

"Yeah, her. Sometimes I trade at her place. Ares hates me going there though. Mainly because I bruised his pride and secondly, Aphrodite thinks I'm 'cute'. She's crazy."

"I wouldn't know. O've never met her."

"Yeah, well she's the one who told me to give the necklace back. I think she mentioned something once about a daughter who's friends with a princess? Might be that brown haired girl that was with you."

"Piper?" She asked. "But-"

"Princess, you need to leave." Octavian had come back. "We're still trying to get answers out of him and we would hate for you to see him violent. He has a nasty temper." Someone grunted at the back.

"Darn right he does." It was Luke. He went up to Percy and grabbed the boy's black fringe, yanking his head back.

"How's the cut Luke? I thought you said it was just a scratch." Luke sneered.

"Shut up. What's your favourite kingdom, Jackson?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Grab the first one you see. Start a fire. Make it hot." A guard nodded and grabbed a long piece of iron that had a trident shape on the end. Another started a flame.

"Annabeth, _leave_." Percy said through gritted teeth. The brand started turning slightly white.

"_Leave_." He snarled again. Annabeth turned and ran away the boy's screams echoing in her ears as the guards pressed the brand to his forearm.

* * *

**Oooooh snap, cliffie's back. This chapter was kind of crappy. The next one will be better. I just have other things on my mind right now, like getting a fence back up because a creek washed out the bottom fences in the paddock where my horse and two others were. The pony stayed in but my idiot horse decided to swim through the creek and the fence which happened to be barbed wire. Stupid idiot didn't get hurt but it sure as heck worried me. The other horse that went through as well only got a few cuts. Elmo's fine though. Sorry about all that but review (maybe 20?) and I MIGHT update...BTW this was not spell checked.**


	5. Family arguments andescape?

**HI! It's your lazing author here! Sorry but it's week 6 in term one and I just found out that I had half of chapta 5 on my new laptop so I finished it (with great difficulty. I have to keep telling myself to CONCENTRATE!) and I've decided to post it. All my story will kind of be going on and off hiatus because of school. Please understand if I can't update. Not updating is also hard for me because I had this influx of brilliant ideas JUST as I got back to school. Inconvenient, right? Tell that to my genius brain that gets really annoying. Anyway, Rick still owns PJO. He hasn't sold it to any crazy fangirls yet, unfortunately...**

* * *

It was the end of the few days Thalia had given Annabeth to return Percy and the princess had decided on her opinion. After visiting him in those days she had learnt that he was different to what people assumed. He was kind, caring, fun to talk to and trust-worthy as well as trusting; to an extent. Annabeth knew he was exhausted after what Octavian did to him but he still tried his best to be conscious when she visited him. She also understood that he had a limited education though his speech was far from a child's. Maybe that came from doing deals with older people in the Underworld. She didn't know and neither wanted to ask. It was highly likely that Percy would trade in Tartarus. He mentioned nothing of his home life, only dwelling on a few trades, a time when one of the Stolls (whoever they were) got caught by some old lady and had their gluteals maximus whooped thoroughly (she had laughed at that account) and most of the time, whenever she got close to asking about his family, he would change the subject back to her. Now, Annabeth sat, pushing her food around her plate thinking of how she would help him escape.

"Annabeth? Eat your food. The cooks did not prepare it for nothing." Athena called down the table. Annabeth's father shot his daughter a frowning glare. Her two twin brothers laughed and used their forks as catapults for their food so they both had mashed potato on their faces and clothes. They were only 6 after all. **(A/N: Don't say it! My story, remember?)**

"Yes Mother." She mumbled sarcastically. Athena looked up.

"What was that?"

"Your daughter meant no harm Lady Athena. She was only agreeing." Luke, ever eloquent Luke put in smoothly. Annabeth fought back a glare. She wasn't sure but she thought she had heard Percy mumble once that Luke had tortured him the most. And that they had once been friends.

"Of course Luke." Athena flashed the son of the messenger lord, Hermes, a white smile. Luke grinned back making Annabeth shuddered. For the last few days he had been winning over her mother's vote so that he could marry Annabeth. Ethan wasn't doing so well though. He was more warrior and no show. He didn't know how to dress like a royal or how to eat like a royal either. That made sense though. His mother was a Lady less status known as Nemesis.

"So, do we have any more leads on Jackson's group?" Annabeth's father asked. Luke shook his head.

"No, my Lord. We have tried but every attempt has been futile. He refuses to give away the location of his group."

"If you had let me try it my way we may have gotten somewhere!" Ethan growled. Luke glared at him.

"Your idea might kill him. Besides, what if he still doesn't tell us? What then? We'll have a dead gang leader and a cold trail." Ethan snorted.

"We already have a cold trail. I say we attack the Underworld from all sides and ferret them out."

"No," Annabeth's father shook his head, "we have tried before. They know too many places to hide."

"What about the Legion?" Luke questioned. Ethan laughed and so did Annabeth's father.

"Again, no. The last time the Legion was involved, the Half-Bloods almost killed them all just by leading them down passage ways. Jackson's group know the Underworld like the back of their hands, better even. Why not just give up the chase? We have their leader. If we kill him what more could crush them? That is, if they follow Jackson willingly." THEY DO, Annabeth thought. Percy had told her that his gang members chose whether they followed him or not.

"That is out of the question Frederick. We must rid ourselves the vermin now before they spread." Athena said.

"Of course, my love. Anything for you." **(A/N: *Gag*)** Annabeth carefully watched everyone and noticed Luke's face become brighter with an idea.

"You! The princess! She could get the information out of him." Athena narrowed her eyes at him.

"And how would this work?"

"I've heard him talk about her in his sleep. Not to mention she visits him a lot. Usually just after we torture him. Somehow he still manages to be awake when she's there." Athena raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? My daughter, princess of Athens, talking to a no good whelp who despises royalty and steals from others? I would have thought better of you Annabeth." She said her daughter's name like it was a curse. Annabeth felt anger swell in her. She stood quickly, her chair falling behind her and she banged a fist on the table.

"He is NOT a good-for-nothing whelp! If you ever talked to him you might realise that we were wrong about him! He's not stupid. He knows why you all hate him. He knows you hate how he dresses or that he leaves his hair messy! You don't see his potential. He could be a great warrior for us! We could finally win the war against Poseidon! Mother, I know how much that means-"

"Do not to talk to me about Poseidon! He does not deserve the throne he sits on! Go to your room!" Tears stung Annabeth's eyes.

"I'm not a child anymore."

"Well then, you are no child of mine." Athena spat.

"I hate you." Annabeth sneered. She stormed out the door and shut it with a slam before heading to the kitchens. She would free Percy tonight and with hope, she might be able to stay with his group. Her mother was wrong about everything.

"Cook, could you please prepare two packs of food for me? I will need them immediately. Please have them delivered to my room when you're done." The cook gave her a smile.

"Alrigh' lass, but don' go harmin' yourself now, eh? Don' worry. It'll all turn out alrigh'" She gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered before running back up to her room. She packed her older clothes which were ripped and worn. The Royals wore different clothes to the lower class people and Annabeth dug up some old jeans she never knew she had and an orange shirt as well as a warm jacket. She also found some clean rags and other medical things for Percy. Her older brother, Malcolm had some jeans that would probably fit Percy and she found another orange shirt and a jacket that turned out to be the one she had first seen Percy in. It still had a dagger in it's pocket. Malcolm must've taken anything of worth from Percy's meagre possessions including a leaf-bladed sword that was sheathed.

"Lass?" The Cook's low, scottish voice whispered into the air, "Here's your food. Don' use it too quickly." She smiled at him as he left with a twinkle in his eye. Annabeth hefted her bag onto her shoulders and rushed down the halls quietly before taking the stone passage to Percy's cell. To her surprise, the guards were knocked out. Their cook must have sent someone down to knock them out for her.

"Percy?" She hissed. Chains rattled and a hoarse voice called out.

"Annabeth? What are you doing?" She ran up to him and unlocked the door with a key she had taken from a guard. She rushed in and unlocked his chains. In his weakened state he almost fell but Annabeth caught him and supported part of his weight.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He panted.

"I helping you escape."

"Why?"

"I'll answer later. For now, shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Percy." She warned. He chuckled and continued hobbling along with her, his wrists and ankles bleeding where the chains had cut into him. His breath was ragged as they left by a back door. Annabeth helped Percy hurry to a hidden escape route under the castle wall. The idiot was taking his time to enter the passageway and a spot light was beaming towards their position.

"Quick!" She hissed and shoved him through before following herself. The black-haired boy tumbled out the other side and lay on the grass in a ball, groaning miserably. "Percy!" She whispered. A green eye opened and glared at her.

"What?"

"We have to go. Do you have a-"

"We *cough* won't have time to *cough, cough* make it to a safe-house. We'll have to..." He trailed off, groaning and retching. He spat more blood and winced.

"Do-do you have some *pant* water?" She passed him a bottle and he held it weakly to his lips taking small mouthfuls. He spat the first one back out and the water was tinted with blood. He put the lid back on the bottle and tried to get up, finally rising to his feet when Annabeth helped.

"I'll keep you upright, you just point." He directed her silently into the Underworld but not any deeper than Asphodel which was the lightest part. **(A/N: I just realised I could use the different parts of Hades to my advantage...blonde moment :P)**

"Jackson, nice back you got there." The stubborn idiot turned to the voice, showing a huge man with over-sized muscles. He was something around 8ft tall and he wore grubby clothes and an bull-hide vest complete with hair. A huge double bladed axe was strapped to his back and his hands were wrapped in dirty linen.

"Go away...if you know what's good for you." The huge man laughed.

"Little Jackson dares to take me on?"

"Cut the act beef-head. I've already taken you down plenty of times before."

"Percy, who is he?" Annabeth asked her Underworld guide out of the corner of her mouth.

"He doesn't have a name. People call him the Minotaur... a-after the monster in Greek myths." He wheezed but tried to cover it up so as not to look too weak.

"Talking to your girlfriend, Jackson? You're _weak_. Look at you. Nice burn by the way."

"Thanks," Pery forced through gritted teeth, "maybe I'll give you a nice cut so you can sympathise. Annabeth, the knife." He whispered the last bit to her, not taking his eyes off the hulking man. Annabeth fumbled a bit as she passed him the knife. The bull-man was too busy laughing at Percy's weak form to notice the said person running him. A few meters away, Percy jumped and crashed into the man, knocking him to the ground while putting the knife edge to the big man's throat.

"Don't underestimate me, idiot." Annabeth heard the warning vaguely as Percy slammed the hilt of the weapon into the man's forehead, knocking beef boy cold. Percy rolled off, falling to the ground, wincing. Annabeth rushed over to him.

"Stubborn much?" She grumbled, helping him up. Smart boy, he didn't reply. Just pointed to a run down house quite a few meters away. Annabeth helped him limp towards it as best as he could. When they got there, he knocked on the door and a middle-aged woman with brown hair that had a few grey streaks opened it. Laughter was in her eyes but that was quickly changed for concern as she took in their image; a girl supporting a heavily injured boy on her threshold. Annabeth thought she would turn them away but instead she asked, "Percy?" The boy smiled weakly, all colour gone from his face.

"Hey Mom." And then he fainted.

* * *

**Yeah, alright, bit of a cliffie there. It looks long. Is it long? I hope it's long. It's hard to determine when you write on the copy/paste one which is what I do. Probably not the best idea because sometimes I accidentally exit out of the internet and forget to save whatever chapter I had been working on. I've done that too many times for my liking. Anyway shout out toooooooooo:**

**Unicorn Blast Pop: Hahaha! That's a lot of dedication, my friend. I'll try to update D of a SBSG but I'm not sure. I might not have time with school and such...**

**SummerSpirit18: You got your wish. You must be psychic 'cause that was what I was planning anyway! :D**

**foxlover98: Stay on your seat! I COMMAND YOU! :P**

**Codex: Dude, I'm not that awesome, my reviewers are!**

**rainonstarrydays: I'm really sorry but at the moment I'm having trouble pacing myself because I got an influx of ideas. I'm trying to get to the good bits! Please forgive me if that chapter was a bit rushed. The other shouldn't be too bad, not sure yet...**

**HappyOwl: Ok! Whatever you say though I think Annabeth would agree with you.**

* * *

**There you have it; CHAPTER 5 OF TLP! I'll try to update soon but I'm not sure if I can...**


	6. Boredom and Awkwardness

**Sup peeps. Yeah, I decided to update for all my supporters. There's some stuff at the end I would like you to read if you could please do that it would be much appreciated. It mainly concerns the setting of this story, time, etc. as one of my reviewers pointed out some things. Anyway, Rick owns those brilliant characters and READ ON! XD**

* * *

_(End of chapter 5)_

_Annabeth helped him limp towards it as best as he could. When they got there, he knocked on the door and a middle-aged woman with brown hair that had a few grey streaks opened it. Laughter was in her eyes but that was quickly changed for concern as she took in their image; a girl supporting a heavily injured boy on her threshold. Annabeth thought she would turn them away but instead she asked, "Percy?" The boy smiled weakly, all colour gone from his face._

_"Hey Mom." And then he fainted._

* * *

Annabeth jolted at his sudden dead weight on her shoulders. She stumbled forward a bit only to be caught by a hand. Percy's mother took his other side and helped her through the door.

"Thank you." Annabeth muttered as they carefully laid the unconscious boy on the couch. The older woman turned towards her with a slightly melancholy look on her face and a small smile.

"That's alright dear. Call my Sally." Sally picked up a seat and put it near the old worn couch that Percy lay on. "Sit down. You must be exhausted." Annabeth tried to protest but the middle-aged woman was even more insistent. Annabeth sat and stared at Percy's gaunt face as his mother had disappeared into what Annabeth assumed was the kitchen.

"Here." Sally handed the shivering girl a warm cup of tea. She noticed that the blonde teenager didn't seem to notice the chill that shook her body in little tremors. She wrapped a blanket around the girl as well.

"Thank you." Was her muffled reply. Sally turned to leave just as the girl called her name.

"Sally, how many times has Percy come home like this?" The older woman looked down at the floor as Annabeth studied her carefully.

"Too many for my liking but never this bad. Thank _you _for bringing him home." Sally again turned to leave just as the girl called out again.

"Annabeth, my-my name is Annabeth." Her voice was slightly breathless like she was relieved to finally get out her name. Sally offered a smile and left to get the medical supplies whilst Annabeth sipped from her cup of tea and took the chance to look around the room. It was simple with the couch and a coffee table next to it, a small TV sat on a ledge as well as a beat-up radio. There was some black and white pictures of a small black-haired boy grinning toothily at the camera. There was another picture of Sally standing arm in arm with a man maybe a head taller. The man had salt-and-pepper hair and was smiling as well. Percy wasn't in the picture at all. Annabeth shifted her gaze around the room further, taking in the old carpet that was in need of repair and the paint peeling from the walls. Percy coughed making her jump. She turned to him.

"It-it's getting a bit *cough* old." His voice was low and hoarse, gravelly. She stared at his pale face, the deep circles under his eyes that were blueish.

"Do-do you want a drink?" She asked. He looked at her wearily.

"Maybe."

"Here then." She helped him sit up a bit and let him take a few sips from her tea. "Sally?" Annabeth called. The older woman came quickly, juggling bandages, tubes of some sort of salve and a serving tray that had a jug of water, two cups and a plate of blue cookies. Ok, interesting thing to eat. Sally's eyes widened as she took in the image of her son before bustling over to the coffee table and putting everything on it. Annabeth stood shakily from the chair so Sally could sit.

"Percy." His mother said as she brushed back his black bangs, baring his green orbs that were dull with pain.

"Mom, I'm sorry-"

"Shh, you're safe now. We can talk about this later. Right now we need to patch you up." She mumbled and her son gave a weak nod. Sally started to carefully remove the jacket and orange shirt that covered her son's wounds. He winced as the jacket came off and let out a small groan as his mother gently lifted his shirt.

"My back..." He groaned, taking a shaky breath. Annabeth caught his meaning and snatched out the dagger from his jacket before cutting through the shirt material carefully. Both of the women used gentle hands as they peeled the shirt off his back. Blood had seeped through the hasty bandages and dried, making the shirt stick even more but any protests of pain were held back. Percy's face did go paler though and his breath became more ragged. Annabeth managed to get the soiled bandages off without too much fuss apart from Percy blacking out a few times but only for a minute or so. Annabeth sat back, not knowing what to do as Sally tended to her son's back, washing the wounds free of dirt, rust and dried blood, before using the salve and re-bandaging. Annabeth started to quietly leave. She felt that she had imposed on Percy's mother for too long. She turned to leave via the hallway but ran into some_thing. _At second glance she realised it was someone. She looked up to the face of a kind looking man with salt-and-pepper hair. He was dressed simply in old jeans, a t-shirt and unzipped jacket. His shoes were old and battered but she took no notice of his slightly messy yet casual appearance when he smiled at her.

"You seem like you're in a hurry to get somewhere." His voice was kind.

"I-I was just leaving." Annabeth stuttered. Since when did Annabeth Chase stutter when meeting someone new? Oh yeah, that's right, around the same time when she met Percy and her whole world was thrown into meeting new people, either good or bad. Her attention came back to the man when he held out his hand, the other still in his jacket pocket.

"My name is Paul. I'm Percy's step-father." Annabeth felt her eyes widen. She took his hand giving it a firm shake.

"Paul Blofis? I haven't seen you since I was 12!" She exclaimed.

"Ah yes, Annabeth Chase, one of my best students if I remember correctly."

"So, um, yeah. I was just leaving." Annabeth still felt awkward and she moved to go around her once-teacher but he stopped her.

"Annabeth, past student or not I think you should stay here for the night. From what Sally has told me, Percy is severely injured and helping him escape from the Athens prison looks as if it has taken its toll on you. I would prefer if someone who knew the Underworld better could take you back. Maybe someone in Percy's gang might be willing." He led her back into the living room where Percy looked like he was asleep. Annabeth felt a pang of sympathy when she looked at Sally, tears running down her face and blood from her son's wounds covering her hands. She felt guilty. If she hadn't held him up when he came to return the necklace he wouldn't be in this position. He wouldn't be guaranteed future scars. He wouldn't be laying half unconscious on a couch. He definitely wouldn't be worrying his mother even more. It was all Annabeth's fault. She was the one who insisted on arguing. She was the one who brought this onto him. Annabeth sat down heavily on the floor next to the couch.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and saw Sally sitting next to her.

"He'll be alright, Annabeth. Thalia will probably come tomorrow and see how he's going. Knowing Percy he'll put on a brave face for her." Something tightened in Annabeth's chest at the words. She didn't say anything but watched as Percy stirred a little.

"Mom?" His voice was barely there but it was there. Sally was alert instantly. It's amazing how mothers do that.

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm sorry." It was so simple but it seemed to make Sally angry.

"Will both of you _stop_ saying you're sorry?! I understand that you both messed up but what is done, is done and there's no point on dwelling on it. So, please, save your apologies because I've already heard them and I can see that you're learning from it." She glared at the two teenagers who stared at her for a second...then Percy gave a weak smile.

"I missed you." His voice was low and still scratchy. Tears traced their way down Sally's face and as she gazed at her son she seemed to age 10 years. She brushed his hair back again.

"Me too." Sally said, equally quiet. Annabeth was taken back by the turn of emotions. One minute Sally was angry, next she was just sad and Percy seemed to know it. He acted so different around his mother, unlike quite a lot of boys who were disrespectful and unfeeling. He seemed to know the right things to say to her, whatever mood she was in. Percy then coughed violently, cutting through Annabeth's train of thought violently. He curled up painfully, hacking all the while. After a few minutes, he straightened, still wheezing. Annabeth handed Percy's mother a glass of water to give to the injured boy. It helped his wheezing but then his stomach made a grumbling sound. Annabeth found that Sally had a nice laugh. It made her want to laugh too but what was so funny about Percy being hungry was beyond the princess of Athens.

"I'll go warm up some chicken soup." The mother stood, ruffling her son's hair then leaving again, to the kitchen. Paul still stood just inside the doorway leading towards the hall and now he said goodbye.

"Get better Percy. Hopefully next time I'll see you, you'll be up to eating your mother's famous blue cookies." Percy gave his step-father a weak grin at the words.

"Maybe Paul. Have fun teaching."

"Oh, you know I love it!" Paul said, smiling. Percy rolled his eyes, shaking his head a bit.

"_How_ you put up with them is completely over my head. See you later."

"Bye Percy, Annabeth." Paul nodded at her and she returned the gesture.

"You have a nice family." She started, staring at the carpeted floor. Percy gave a small sigh.

"It wasn't always like this. I wish I didn't have to leave all the time but," He gave a tiny shrug. "what can I do? They both depend on me and then there's the kids in the gang. Most of them are homeless or they need to provide for their families. Anyone who wants to enter for the heck of it, we don't let in. There's no point in joining just for the title. That's the way my gang works. Don't have a decent reason, don't join. We don't give charity to those who don't need it." Annabeth studied his face. He had a lot of responsibility for a 16 year old. He had to lead a gang and look after a family both of which he seemed to do well at.

"I don't want to go back." She muttered. Percy nodded.

"I can understand. Here, you get some freedom. There..." He trailed off and Annabeth dipped her head sadly.

"I don't want to get married either." There was a drawn out silence but it broke when Percy coughed. Annabeth jumped violently and grasped his shoulder so he wouldn't roll off the couch because of his racking cough. The hacking receded but Annabeth kept her hand on his shoulder as he lay on his side. Percy weakly pushed her off.

"You should get some rest." He coughed some more. "Probably have to take my old room." He closed his eyes, letting his arm drop. Again, Annabeth nodded and stood a little stiffly, running a hand through Percy's hair absently mindedly as she walked past. Sally was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting while the soup heated on the stove top. The older woman looked up as the teenager entered.

"Um, Percy said I should get some sleep." Annabeth fidgeted where she was, still not used to being there. Sally gave her a wane smile that made her feel welcome again. Safe. The mother stood.

"Come on. That son of mine is always thinking of everyone else but himself. I can't talk though." Annabeth listened as she followed Percy's mother down the hall to a simple room that had heavy curtains pulled shut. The walls were a warm blue and the paint was peeling a little but it felt homely. The beaten up blue comforter looked old but warm and Annabeth welcomed the change from her huge, prestigious kind sized bed at the castle. This one was a simple double but for some reason, everything in the room was blue. She pointed this out to Sally who gave a small laugh.

"Yes. It's Percy's favourite colour. It seemed fitting that his room should be blue." Surprise took the princess again.

"Shouldn't Percy-"

"No. He will be warmer in the lounge room where the fire is and if he's on the couch he can lay on his stomach easier." The idea was sensible.

"Oh."

"Well, here's the room. I'm sorry we don't have any clothes but at least there's a warm bed so you won't freeze. Let me know if you need anything." Sally's voice was just as soft and sweet as before and she left, closing the door gently behind her. The princess of Athens fell into the bed, curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

**Not my best chapter and I'm sorry for that but it was more a filler than anything. Anyway, here's the answer and all that...**

**GuestNumeroUno- That's cool. I have a no problem with that. Actually, I encourage it. If you get an idea from any of my stories, use it! If you think you can write it better or whatever do it! Just let me know the name of the story so I can read. ;D**

**Summer Crazy Spring Lover- Okay, maybe not this chapter. I might put some fluff in the next one. Not sure yet...**

**MaxandThalia- Sorry I didn't add much about that. Sally's a little surprised but she won't say anything about it just yet. Okay? Cool.**

**Chaos Son of None- This is for all those questions about the time, etc. It's a weird and wacked alternate universe that I didn't really put much though into so you'll have to put up with the scraps and pieces of different times. I'm not British so I wouldn't have a clue about the lashings. I didn't even look it up, to tell you the truth. Alternate Universe. Please bear with it 'cause I ain't goin' off any set rules and law ****enforcement. Treason can be a punishable crime and I'm not going off any military things here. It's more like a mix between end of early 1800's and the current age. Let's just make it that the whip was like an Egyptian war flail and had metal heads on the end. I will only say this once. Military history is my brother's thing, not mine. I'll stick with the ancient histories and their war commanders. Sorry 'bout the rant type thing.**

**SummerSpirit18- Heheh. Lol. You're not the only one who has a class that thinks they're weird. :P**

**RedNebulosity- I think I got your name right. :/ YES! AUSSIE'S ARE AWESOME! XD**

**Onlyafraidoffear- Maybe. We authors, have our ways of keeping things secret...;P**

**KatieElizabethGrace- Heh. Grace is my middle name, lol. Sorry I didn't update sooner like you told me to! Though, if you want another update you'd better not kill me. :D**

**So, those are your answers. Unfortunately I have NAPLAN this term so I'll be busy studying for that. All non-Australians, NAPLAN is a country wide test for grades, ,5, 7, 9 if memory serves correctly. It's my last year of NAPLAN! Victory dance! I'll probably end up failing the maths part again. Oh well. I try. Of course, I'll do magnificently on the reading bit, won't I? :D Ahh, the perks of being a bookworm...:P **

**P.S. FAVE! FOLLOW! (And most importantly) REVIEEEEW! XD**

**P.P.S. Everyone else who reviewed are awesome! :)**


End file.
